


Long Walks in the Fields

by MosquitoParade



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alpha Billy Hargrove, Alpha Jonathan Byers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beta Nancy Wheeler, Intoxication, Lowkey spoilers for Season 3, M/M, Omega Steve Harrington, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Steve gets drunk and high, attempt sexual assault that doesn't become sexual, daycare worker, unsatisfactory sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21672649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosquitoParade/pseuds/MosquitoParade
Summary: Underage is only applicable for the first chapter! Everything after will be aged up!Steve Harrington is an omega, only trying his best in these trying times after Nancy breaks up with him. He ends up convincing Jonathan, Nancy's alpha boyfriend that she's 'taking a break' from, into having sex with him. Little does Steve know, that that night will give him something he will treasure.(Tags will be added and changed as it goes, also, Billy's already in the relationship tags and character tags so you know what I'm planning. It's no surprise.)
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Past Jonathan Byers/Steve Harrington
Comments: 8
Kudos: 128





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is an omegaverse fic that I only made to write Steve as a single parent with his son, Dustin, running a daycare and falling in love with the charming Billy Hargrove who's working on being a better man.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not endorse underaged sex or the misuse of sex ed as referenced in chapter 1. To prevent pregnancy, always use protection even if the other person is clean. If the other person claims that condoms make them uncomfortable or anything of the sort, don't have sex with that person.
> 
> Finally, this is expected to be a short series, not super ongoing. (Check my profile for updates on the newer chapter's progress.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nancy breaks up with omega, Steve Harrington. In anger, Steve decides to convince Jonathan, Nancy's (on break) boyfriend, to fuck him.

Steve had really, really liked Nancy, so when she broke up, angry at him, it hurt. It tore a sharp, paper-cut like wound in his heart. It hurt all the time, but there was nothing he could really do, he had to just try and wait it out.

So, Steve was understandably furious when Nancy moved on from him to Jonathan Byers. Steve was handsome, well-groomed, and popular, the complete opposite of Jonathan’s jarringly odd, greasy, loser ass.

Honestly, Steve didn’t like Jonathan, not a single bit, so he felt zero sympathy when she told Jonathan she needed ‘some time’. However, he honestly can not recall how he ended up high and drunk in the back of Jonathan’s car. But, he did know that he’s on top of Jonathan right now, still fully clothed and he didn’t like it.

Jonathan’s fingers found themselves on Steve’s belt quickly and a blurry Steve lets him undo it, making small noises as he tried to grind against Jonathan’s stomach, “You’re gonna fuck me right, aren’t you, Alpha?” Steve asks, barely able to even tell it’s his own voice.

Steve had only, within the last few months, been exposed as an omega to his entire school, but his body didn’t care and his drunk, high mind really liked how his stomach curled at the pleasure and thought of being fucked.

“Gonna fuck you so well,” Jonathan wiggled down Steve’s jeans as much as he could make them go with Steve still situated firmly on top of him. “Sit back,” He mumbled and Steve did as he was told, sitting back and finding a towel already under his ass.

“Fuck me hard, yeah?” Steve asked before giggling as Jonathan maneuvered off the backseat, grabbing the towel and dragging it, along with Steve, further down on the seat.

“Absolutely, so hard you’re gonna scream,” The alpha promised, stripping off his pants at the same time. Steve got rid of the rest of his clothing in a bit of a haze, but was shuffled from it as Jonathan straddled Steve’s waist the best he could in the enclosed space, “Okay, now where’s your pussy?”

Steve lost it, shaking with laughter until Jonathan laughs as well. After the words stopped tickling Steve, he looked back up at Jonathan, “Don’t call it that,” He giggled a little after, still grinning, Steve wasn’t sure what was so hilarious about it, but it was the funniest shit ever.

Jonathan’s eyebrows knitted together, “What do I call it then?”

Steve was still giggling when he leaned up to kiss Jonathan’s neck, earning a soft groan, “Don’t worry about it. Just fuck my ass, gives me more pleasure, plus, you don’t want kids yet, yeah? ‘M on birth control, but just in case.”

“Fuck no, no kids,” Jonathan returned the kiss with many more, a quiet moan slipping from Steve’s lips, “Just wanna fuck you nice and hard, baby.”

Steve didn’t like the use of ‘baby’ or ‘babe’, but his mind wasn’t cooperating to voice that opinion and instead he brought his fingers down between him and Jonathan. He felt Jonathan’s dick too close to him right now and knew something wasn’t the way it should be, “Condom?” He asks but gets stopped by Jonathan staring coldly at him.

“You have diseases?”

“I- No-”

“Don’t worry about a condom, then,” Jonathan kissed at Steve’s skin again before sucking a bright red hickey into Steve’s pale skin.

“You’re so right,” Steve’s murky mind made him say, despite _knowing_ different, “I need another drink,” The omega moaned, a hand slipping to the back of Jonathan’s head, clutching his hair gently, trying to coax Jonathan into giving him another mark. It had twisted something hot inside of Steve and he felt like he needed more of his greasy, loser ass.

When Jonathan pulled away from Steve’s neck, he sat up, leaned over to reach into the front seat and grabbed another beer can from the 6 pack. “Here you go, babe,” The alpha even opened it for him, how sweet.

“Thank you,” Steve sat himself up by his elbow and took a drink of the beer. Whoever had told Steve he wouldn’t get drunk on beer was a bastard, more so a bastard was whoever told him that beer never lost its taste. Just to prove that person wrong, he forced himself to finish the rest of the beer before situating himself back into Jonathan’s backseat, “C’mon, big boy, fuck me so hard I can’t remember who I-”

Jonathan thrust his entire length into Steve all at once. It wasn’t that Jonathan was big, it was more that Steve hadn’t been any sort of prepared, but the slick he produced had eased it. Additionally, and the worse of all, Jonathan was not fucking his ass. Steve’s mind didn’t want to dwell on that, though. He felt good and he didn’t want Jonathan to get angry at him for being picky and stop. 

Jonathan gave Steve no time, he pulled out and thrust back in at a harsh pace, it rocked Steve’s body and his buzzed, hazy mind gave out, causing Steve to lose a lot of information on how the sex was.

However, Steve could recall the climax since he didn’t get to have it. Jonathan finished inside of Steve, knotted him, and passed out on top of the smaller omega. Steve tried to struggle away, tried to force Jon’s knot out of himself, but the alpha’s inconvenient placement prevented Steve’s hands from getting low or near enough.

This gave Steve time to reflect. He found more hickies on his skin, his hips felt sore, and could find red, burning hand marks on his thighs. It upset Steve a little bit, mostly because the fuckhead hadn’t even tried to get Steve to orgasm. What? Was he supposed to like 2-inch alpha dick? Because he didn’t and he certainly wasn’t happy with it. It had given him roughly 0 pleasure and Steve wanted to go home and fuck himself on a dildo about 5 times bigger than Jonathan, but he couldn’t, because even though the alpha’s dick is tiny, he’s still got several inches of height and pounds of weight on Steve, plus, alpha knots are no easy thing to escape from.

When Steve is woken up, it’s by Jonathan, who had been fully dressed and was holding Steve’s clothing. Steve’s brain hurt and ached, he could barely remember that he had been in Jonathan’s car, which he promptly vomited on the floor of.

“Oh, okay,” The alpha said, tucking his legs up on the seat as Steve retched, puking up whatever happened to remain in his stomach, trying to support himself against the back of the front seat. It was at that moment that Steve became extremely jealous that Jonathan hadn’t gotten drunk last night.

Jonathan moved to touch Steve, but the omega’s still naked and curled up into himself to avoid human skin-to-skin. “Don’t touch me,” The omega hisses before gagging again.

“Are you okay?” Jonathan tried to ask before finally getting overwhelmed by the smell of vomit, opening the car door, “Here’s your clothes,” He said and sat the pile of clothing by Steve’s feet.

Steve tried to give a thumbs up, but his body shuddered and forced him to throw up again, this time it was stomach acid, which burned viciously at his throat. He’d stick with just weed from now on, far less gross consequences.

~

Steve’s off, living his omegan life, watching handsome alphas play basketball against each other, living for the musky, aggressive scents mixing together, jealous that they’re allowed to shove each other around the court. That is until Nancy sits beside him. She smells like freshly baked cookies and it kind of ruins the alphas for Steve, “Hey,” She says, staring out at the alphas as well.

“What’s up?” Steve asks, his eyes finding the new kid who plays just a little better and a lot bit rougher.

“I just wanted you to know that we can still be friends-”

“But that you’re dating Jonathan,” Steve cuts her off, “Yeah, I figured.”

“No hard feelings, right?” The beta asks, turning to Steve and he turns to face her. She looks normal, pretty, just like Nancy does every day. Betas always look so perfect, like nothing in their lives ever goes wrong. Meanwhile, Steve’s having his entire sexual awakening and looks like he masturbated four times last night, which he absolutely did, but the fact that it's still evident is bullshit.

“Yeah, no hard feelings,” Steve says before turning back to the alphas.

Nancy nods and turns her attention back to the alphas as well, “They play well.”

“Mhmm,” Steve’s eyes find the new kid again, his gym shirt is tight and it allows Steve to see his muscular form, “They do.”

Nancy stands up from the bleachers, brushing off her skirt, “I gotta get going, but I hope you have a good day, Steve.”

Steve looks up at her, “Yeah, thanks, you, too.”

Nancy smiles at him before leaving his side and, suddenly, the omega is left to himself on the bleachers. He’s surrounded by an endless expanse of bleacher until it reaches either the poor alpha that broke his arm and can’t play or the group of omegas that are just sitting and talking instead of participating.

Steve has perpetual hate for the omegas that take advantage of P.E. teachers that don’t force them to do anything. Steve kind of misses being told to do a few laps, being timed, it made him feel equal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Fixed indenting and some word fuck-ups. As well as touched up the last section of the fic.


	2. It Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years later, Steve is a single parent to his son, Dustin. He works a small daycare from his home, one of the few acceptable forms of work an omega is allowed.
> 
> Being an omega doesn't come with a lot of perks, especially seeing as shitty alphas try to take advantage of omegas that appear weak. However, Steve gets help from someone he sort of starts to fall for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up that this chapter contains attempted sexual assault, however, it doesn't get sexual as it is stopped before it progresses. It's important I mention it, though.

Steve hums to himself as he gets ready for the day, waking up, showering, getting breakfast together, then waking his pup. Every morning, Steve is over the moon when Dustin wakes up and every morning Steve makes sure to kiss his son on the head before dressing his baby for the day ahead.

He gathers all of Dustin's things, making sure he's ready for school. Steve checks that every assignment is finished and signed if need be. He is very careful as he brushes out Dustin's hair, his pup eating and talking about what he wanted to do with his friends today. "And we are going to build the biggest castle ever!!"

"I bet you are, Dust, the best castle!" Steve responds, smiling to himself as Dustin makes a happy hum.

"Then we are going to play knights and dragons!" Dustin finishes up his breakfast, a small hand swatting at Steve's, "No more brush."

"A little bit more brushing," Steve quickly finished up what he was doing just as Dustin started up his frustrated noises, "Look, all done. Plate in the sink, please?"

"Yup yup yup," Dustin grabs his plate and Steve helps make sure his pup doesn't fall, watching Dustin put his plate and fork in the sink.

"Thank you, Dust," Steve grabs Dustin's lunchbox and backpack, slipping the light bag onto Dustin. He quickly washes Dustin's dishes, sitting them on the drying rack before Dustin and he left to walk up to school. It wasn't too far and it gave Dustin some well deserved early morning exercise. He'd run up the sidewalk, jumping around, finding sticks and rocks to collect and show off.

They'd eventually reach the school and that's where Dustin and Steve would part. He gives his pup a kiss on the forehead before waving goodbye, making his way back home. There, he'd arrive back home just in time for Mr. Johnson to arrive. “Hey!” Steve grins, “It’s nice to see you again, Mr. Johnson." Steve gives the alpha a smile, "And Daisy.” He greets the pup, “Ready for daycare?”

"Sure is!" The tiny pup looks up at Steve, her father giving her a kiss on the forehead before handing her over to the omega.

“I’ll see you at five then?”

“Yup, thank you, Steve. We didn’t get a chance to eat at home today, either. Sorry.” He responds.

“Don’t you worry, I've got plenty of food.” Steve smiles softly, he knows that the alpha tends to wake up late and is still rather new at the whole parenting thing.

“Thanks, I’ll pay you when I pick her up. See you!” Mr. Johnson says before turning to leave and Steve enters his home once he's positive the alpha's gone.

The omega hums and helps Daisy up into a highchair, “You want breakfast?” He asks in a conversation tone to the tiny pup, glancing at her as she coos. "Mhmm, delicious," Steve grabs some plain cereal for Daisy, placing a small amount on the highchair's tray for the pup as he works on getting her something more sustainable. As the morning progressed, a few more pup would be dropped off and Steve would get out toys and puzzles for the kids. They'd pause for nap times, lunch, and snacks until it'd near pick up times.

Dustin's dropped off at Steve's place by Jonathan, he offers to pay for the trouble, as always, but Jonathan denies Steve's offer and says him and Nancy will be fine and that it's as much as he could do, despite the fact that Jonathan... doesn't know that Dustin's his. Steve tries to ignore that fact as he helps Dustin with homework as the last few pups leave. Then, they leave for the grocery store.

Steve makes a list beforehand so they aren't out forever, instead, buying just what he needs for daycare and them. It's not that much and he can mange to pay for it. However, Steve does get hung up on if he should get scent suppressors. They are cheaper than they have been, but it'd run him on a super tight budget... With that in mind, he forgets about them. What if Dust gets sick? Or if there's an emergency? He can't dignify potentially putting his child in danger for that.

As they leave the store, Steve holds Dustin's hand, making sure he's careful when crossing the street. Everything they bought fits neatly in a bag that Steve carries over one shoulder, which will make the trek back easier than past attempts. Meanwhile, the omega's on high alert, seeing as night has settled over the small city. He doesn't catch the scent at first as they cut through an alley, but suddenly, Dustin screeches loudly and grabs Steve with sharp fingernails. A heavy, intrusive scent of alpha fills Steve's nose and he's filled with adrenaline.

"Don't touch my son," Steve growls, standing between his pup and the alpha. Dustin started to breath fast, "Don't. Touch him."

The alpha is bigger than Steve and obviously much stronger, he grabs the omega by the hair on top of his head and forces him to look down, "You'll let me do whatever I want to do," Growls the alpha, Dustin's pitiful, scared whines were loud now and Steve willed his child to quiet down, trying not to upset the alpha.

With a swift knee to the balls, the man briefly loses grip of Steve's hair, and the omega scoops up his pup, adrenaline and instinct to _protect_ are the only things keeping him going, "HELP! HE WANTS TO HURT MY CHILD!" Steve yells, his voice barely keeping from cracking as the fear takes over. He wasn't the kind to ask for help, after all, he’d raised Dustin all on his own, but right now he was scared that he might lose his pup and that ruin him.

The alpha man recovers too fast and grabs Steve around the waist, lifting him up. Steve screams, not out of fear, but purely for the survival, he needs someone to help him.

Steve holds Dustin tight, his pup wailing and crying for 'mama', who wasn't strong enough to keep him safe. "Let me go! LET ME GO! SOMEONE!" Steve is going to scream his throat raw, his instincts screaming that he needs to get his pup somewhere safe, but he doesn't have the ability to move or free himself, overpowered by the alpha's strength.

Suddenly, his eyes land on the biggest, strongest alpha that Steve knew, "BILLY! BILLY PLEASE!! TAKE DUSTIN!" He screams for the alpha's attention, who seems to have been drawn to the 'action'.

Billy is well-built, huge, and dwarfs Steve in comparison. It fills Steve with hope as he watches Billy hurry over immediately. The omega knows a few things about Billy, that he’s strong, that he’s an alpha, and that he’s the most feral creature Steve has ever had the pleasure of meeting. So, when Billy takes Dustin and sits him a few feet away, Steve prays he’s coming back, and when he does, Billy bites down hard on one of the arms that the alpha has around Steve. Steve isn't sure if that's the best placement or if Billy has a personal bone to pick, but the strange alpha man hisses and growls, however, he doesn't let go. At least until he realizes that Billy won’t let go either. Steve can only imagine the pain of human-sized teeth biting into flesh. Steve takes the opportunity of the loosening grip to quickly elbow the alpha man's stomach and manages to get free. He runs over to Dustin who is now far too close to the fight, crying to be picked up.

"It's okay, pup, you're okay, Mama's okay," He kisses his child's forehead and presses Dustin's head to his chest as he glances back at Billy, preventing this pup from having to see. Billy has managed to get the strange alpha onto his back and is now over him, almost straddling his hips as he whispered something to the alpha. Steve watches until Billy stands back up and stomps down on the alpha's knee, Steve expects to hear bones cracking, but the alpha just cries out in pain, staying on his back even after Billy walks back towards Steve.

Steve feels the tiny hairs on the back of his neck stand up as Billy stands in front of him, blood dripping from his mouth and down his chin, his teeth coated thickly in red. He smells like danger, "Are you okay?"

Steve nods, keeping his eyes on the blood until Billy wipes it away with the back of his hand.

"Is your pup okay?" Billy looks at Dustin with concern in dilated eyes.

Steve strokes his pup's hair idly, "Are you okay, Dust?" Dustin hides his face in Steve's neck, "He's fine." Steve says, answering for his child.

Billy nods, swallowing, "Can I escort you home? To your car? Something?" He offers, voice gentle, and maybe had Steve not still been so hyped up on fear and adrenaline, which is still coursing hot through his veins, he might have been inclined to take Billy somewhere nice as thanks.

Steve looks back at the strange alpha man, confirming he was still lying where Bill left him, "Home would be nice." He still feels on edge, jumpy, and scared. He doesn’t ever want something like that to happen again, he doesn’t care if he was becoming some omega stereotype that 'needs a big strong alpha', he needs to find himself a good alpha to protect Dustin and any future pups he might have.

Billy smiles and starts to walk Steve home, letting the omega guide him as to where, mostly accompanying him to make sure nothing happened.

Along the way, Dustin falls asleep and starts getting too heavy for even a well-seasoned omega to carry. Steve keeps stopping and readjusting the hold he has on his pup, trying to find the best way to carry him. Eventually, after the sixth time they were forced to stop, Billy taps his shoulder, "I can carry him if your arms are burnin'."

Steve doesn’t notice it just yet, but Billy hadn't said anything insulting. Not 'because you're too weak', 'you're an omega', or 'because I'm stronger than you', he'd simply just asked if he could help Steve.

"If you could," Steve answers, handing off his sleeping child. Even though he feels like he needs to keep Dustin close, hear his heartbeat, hear his little breaths, make sure his pup is still breathing, he trusts Billy, for better or for worse. That, and he was scared he might drop Dustin if he continued to try and carry him.

Billy takes a second to find the best way to hold Dustin, adjusting him until the most comfortable position is found. Seeing Billy holding Steve's pup fires something up inside him, but he doesn’t feel like it’s appropriate to address it, that'd be weird. "We can keep goin'," Billy hums, staying close to Steve, as if he knows that wandering too far will freak Steve out.

"Thanks," Steve smiles tiredly, "For earlier and just now, taking Dustin."

Billy nods sternly like this is suddenly a serious topic, "No problem." Which is a nice way to end the conversation, so Steve goes quiet for the rest of the walk home, Billy doing the same.

They arrive at the front door of Steve's nice little house that he works extremely hard to keep, "Thank you so much," The omega says, getting out his keys to unlock the house, Billy strokes Dustin's hair subconsciously until he hears the click. Steve holds out his arms for his son and gladly takes him when Billy hands his child back to him, "It'd invite you in, but..." Steve trails off, he didn't really know what to say.

"It's okay," Billy hums softly, "Stay safe."

Steve watches Billy leave before walking in and shutting the door, locking it quickly. Something still makes him jumpy and worried, so he brings Dustin into his room, laying his sleeping pup down on the left side before quickly dressing himself and Dustin into proper pajamas. Afterward, he quickly puts anything cold away in the fridge before shutting and locking his bedroom door, plus the windows. Steve checks that his alarm clock is set properly, finally, lying down beside his child to, hopefully, enjoy some sleep.


End file.
